Devil's Point, Turning Point
by MusicSavesMe711
Summary: The story of how Arthur became the most infamous pirate in all of Europe... Meeting the Basilisk of Devil's Point and surviving certainly did change his life for the better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It doesn't matter if my friends ship me with Lovi; we don't get any say... *sulks***

**Request for crumpetsteaandaccents on tumblr~  
**

Arthur Kirkland couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched his crew care for his ship, opening a new bottle of rum as he did. It'd taken a lot, but he'd made it; his name was known among pirates and privateers everywhere as someone to respect and fear. No one dared cross Captain Kirkland, scourge of the seven seas. No human, that is. He always had to worry about sea monsters and the like, as did anyone brave enough to sail. They seemed to be calmer around him than they were around other ships, though; it was as if they knew he could see them and didn't care to hurt them, and steered clear to give him the same courtesy as long as he didn't disturb them.

It hadn't always been like this; Arthur had started his career by stealing his father's ship. His father had been a scumbag who'd blackmailed someone into giving him the ship cheap in the first place, but that didn't mean it was legal for him to take it. He'd hired a crew and they'd had to leave the country to sail elsewhere for years until it was safe for them to return with the ship. They'd nearly sank on several occasions in the time when they barely managed to make a livelihood for themselves, and Arthur often wondered during those times if this life had been worth escaping his old one. But he never once gave up; he'd planned to rule the seas, after all.

The turning point had come when they'd been attacked by a ship captained by Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a notorious Spanish pirate. If not for the small size of their plunder and their crew, this would not have been surprising, considering they were off the coast of the Spanish mainland. However, it shocked everyone who had been on board with Arthur and continued to shock everyone who heard the story; it wasn't until months later that Arthur learned that he'd plundered the ship of Antonio's brother-in-law, and Antonio had been seeking revenge at his lover's urging. However, perhaps more surprising was the outcome of that battle. Antonio's crew had been confident enough in their win that they'd attacked Arthur's ship in the midst of a storm.

The skies were gray, and thunder roared alongside the cannons of both ships. The waves tossed them about, Arthur's ship more so that Antonio's. This meant that Arthur's crew struggled to keep their footing and their focus more, but it also made them a moving target rather than a stationary one. The battle itself moved with the ships, carrying them farther away from the mainland and closer to a miniscule island no one dared approach, no matter how notorious they might be in name. It was looking bad for Arthur and his crew, his ship heavily damaged by Antonio's efforts, when a deafening roar suddenly cut through the thunder. The fighting quelled immediately, all turning to stare at a great green serpent illuminated by the lightning, towering over the dueling ships. It let out a second roar and Arthur fumbled for his telescope, meaning to determine if this magnificent creature was real. He was already looking through the lens at the creature's head when he heard the call from a member of his crew.

"It's the Basilisk of Devil's Point!" He started at that, meaning to look away before he could meet the snake's eyes, but it was too late. The king of snakes turned to him and their eyes met, intelligent amber meeting astonished green. The world around them seemed to hold its breath as they gazed at each other, but Arthur suddenly realized he was hearing a voice.

_'You, Human. You do not die when you look into my eyes. Why is that?'_

The voice was serpentine, hissing, and it didn't come in any language Arthur recognized, yet somehow he understood it. It took him a few moments to realize that the snake was actually speaking to him.

"I don't know; should I have?" Arthur had only ever half-believed the legends that stated anyone who looked into a basilisk's eyes would die instantly, but the proof lied in the serpent's question.

_'Who are you?'_

"Captain Arthur Kirkland." The snake hissed and tossed its head, sinking further into the water to examine Arthur more closely. He didn't dare lower the telescope, concerned that it was his protection from the basilisk's gaze.

_'Well, Captain Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to see you're still alive. Here is your reward.'_ The snake turned and glared at Antonio's crew, and they suddenly became dust, the tempest's winds blowing them all away in the next instant. _'My name is βασιλιάς. These are my waters. I will spare your life and the life of your crew in exchange for the power in your eyes. Take this ship I have just given you, and leave. Do not come back. Do not tell anyone that I am here. Do not tell anyone how you got that ship. Let it be as if you never saw me, and you won this battle yourself. If you find yourself in great need, only call my name and I shall come. I shall not, however, answer the call once the secrecy is broken. And if the secret is secret no more…'_ The serpentine head drew close to Arthur's own face, and he dropped the telescope out of surprise. To his shock, he didn't drift away as the other ship's crew had, but remained standing, unaffected. _'You will pay for it with your life. Do not make me kill one with potential such as yours.'_ The serpent slipped into the sea without another word, and silence reigned for awhile afterwards.

"What were ya talking about?" The question came from a member of Arthur's crew, but Arthur just shook his head.

"Could ya not hear for yerselves?" Several of his crew were trembling, and one was vomiting over the railing into the roiling waves. One of them, the one who had asked the first question, was brave enough to respond.

"Well, we could hear what ya were saying, yes, but we couldn't understand it. Y-ya weren't speaking English, Captain." Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't be stupid; what other language would I speak?"

"Ya were hissing back at it; speaking in snake language, ya were," someone else spoke up. Arthur raised an eyebrow, and then he waved them off with a flick of his wrist.

"Board the other ship; we head for shore immediately. No dilly-dallying. Just take what ya need and go." His crew scrambled to follow his orders, and Arthur leaned over the railing, smirking to himself as he saw the reflection of green scale not far beneath the rough waters. They'd gotten away this time, and they'd build themselves a reputation fit for gods with a steal like this.

It was true; that's how it happened. From that day forth, the ship that used to belong to Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo struck fear into the hearts of pirates and civilian sailors alike, and even the mention of a certain Captain Kirkland made babies cry.


End file.
